Mothra (MA)
The Mothra of the ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity, is a giant moth-like created by that was referenced in Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, before making her first true appearance in the 2018 novel, Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, alongside a brief appearance during the 2018 film, Godzilla: The Planet Eater. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse While its actual existence had not been officially confirmed, it was said that monster(s) that are "relatively friendly to mankind" and "utilize thread and scales" were suggested to inhabit Latin America, keeping the continent as their territory and is speculated to make it relatively safe from other monsters. Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla In 2048, it was revealed that a group of South American natives called the "People of Mothra" had been worshiping two monsters, Mothra and Battra for a very long time. They had the ability to communicate by telepathy. The people also revealed that the two monsters could aid in Godzilla's defeat. On July 31, 2048, several months after the official launching of the Earth-evacuation plan, following Battra's death at the hands of Godzilla, in a situation where both were aiming to destroy or defeat Gorath, the monster arrived in South America. It attacked the remnants of the united forces assembling at Buenaventura, and Mothra confronted Godzilla. This fight ended with Godzilla retreating, as Mothra was able to deflect his atomic breath with her scales. However, Mothra was also wounded and it became clear that Mothra can't defeat Godzilla alone. Operation Cradle, which was suggested by the People of Mothra and "Cosmos", parts of humanity who choose to co-exist with friendly monsters, was put into motion following this victory, which entailed transporting Mothra's eggs to Japan. This was done to make sure future generations could be protected by her offspring. On August 15, a wounded Mothra, along with diversion forces, confronted Godzilla. Godzilla: The Planet Eater Mothra made a brief appearance as Martin Lazzari and Maina touched Mothra's egg, contacted Haruo in his trance, with the giant moth destroying Metphies' illusions briefly. Abilities Scales Mothra's scales have various powerful effects including healing, repelling insects, and most notably, the capability to be countermeasures against Godzilla. Her scales are capable of reflecting Godzilla's beams and are the most powerful shields against his attacks. The scales are able to interfere Godzilla's shields and are expected to be effective to Godzilla's body. Strength with Battra Mothra and Battra are a pair, and are said to be powerful enough to defeat Godzilla if the pair fight together. Thread Mothra's threads have silk-like textures, and are heat resistant. Bioluminescence Mothra's first appearance along with Haruo's vision indicate that this Mothra is capable of emitting powerful bioluminescence enough to block one's vision. Trivia *When Ichiō (Alberto Ichiō Santos), a Japanese Brazilian boy wandered into the Amazon in 2012, he helped Mira, a local girl to defeat Gabara. When the boy was wounded, Mira gave a "white silk-like cloth" and "golden scales that heal wounds". *South America was the last stronghold for humanity before they abandoned the planet. Furthermore, the regions were relatively safe and free from monsters aside from non-threatening ones like Gabara. *Mothra's scales is the reason why Haruo is immune to the Nanometal. *Mothra's appearance in Haruo's vision represented in ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (Novelization) strongly resembles the descriptions of Mothra (MonsterVerse)'s bioluminescence ability to shatter a mushroom cloud. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (Novelization)'' Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju